Én Hősöm!
by Laurant
Summary: Harry Potter különös körülmények között kámforrá válik, és vele együtt egy az ítéletére váró kvibli lányt is. Az eseményeket értetlenül fogadja mindenki, hiszen senki sem tudja mi sarkalta a Hőst a tettei elkövetésére. Egy életrajzíró Morgana Ragona vállalkozik a feladatra, hogy kiderítse az igazságot. A történet AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Az interjú alanya: Ron Weasley **

Ahhoz, hogy megtudjam, amit akarok, különféle trükköket kell bevetnem alkalomadtán, sajnos többször is, mint kellene. Miért? Azért, mert meglehetősen kevés az olyan ember, aki önként beszélni akarna, hogy feltárjon minden egyes részeltet az érintett személlyel kapcsolatban. Ha pedig mégis, abban a szerencsében van részem, hogy az információt szabadon közlik, csupán ki kell szűrni azt, ami a valósághoz a legközelebb áll. Ezért, bár nem kedvelem a dolgot, ebből a szempontból jobb megtörni az interjúalanyt, mint találgatni, hogy vajon igazat mondott-e.

Munkám során a helyzethez mérten játszom az adott szerepeket, a megértő barátot, vagy éppen a távolságtartó idegent, a szituációtól függ a játszott karakter.

Miként választom ki, hogy melyik lesz az ideális? Az első találkozást követő öt másodperc döntő, ezalatt kell határozni, miként fogok viselkedni. Színészi képességem minden kétséget kizáróan kiváló, panaszra még nem volt okom miatta.

Tehát mikor Ron Weasley mögött csukódik be irodám ajtaja, máris sejtem, mit kell alakítanom. Zavartól vöröslő arccal közeledik, és azonnal a kettes kategóriába osztom, vagyis közepes erősségű alany. Azonban emiatt nem aggódok, mert el fogom nyerni a bizalmát, hiszen ő a belépő ahhoz, hogy a többiekkel is beszélhessek. Nem könnyű feladatra vállalkoztam, de ezt eleve tudtam, mikor belevágtam. Hiszen aki Harry Potter életéről ír könyvet, annak soha sem lehet egyszerű dolga. Viszont éppen ez a kihívás sarkall arra, hogy életem fő művét nyújtsam az olvasóközönségnek.

- Üdvözlöm, hm... - Megjátszott érdeklődéssel hajolok a füzetem felé, mintha keresnem kellene bármit is. - Ron. Szólíthatom így? - pillanatok fel érdeklődve.

- Persze – válaszolja azonnal, majd zavartan lehuppan a közeli kanapéra, ami piszok kényelmetlen, viszont rendkívül dekoratív, egy tiszteletet parancsoló helyiség ideális kelléke.

Ha az első típusba tartozna, vagyis a beszélni akarok fajtába, akkor szólnék neki, hogy az ablak mellett álló karosszék jóval kényelmesebb, de most inkább a kényelmetlenségét akarom fokozni, mert valószínűleg a hevessége lesz az, ami kihozza a helyzetből a legtöbbet.

- Tehát mit mondana Harry Potterről? - Szavaim közben óvatosan mártom bele pennámat a tintába, ami szintén csak formalitás, mivel egy meglehetősen megbízható mugli ketyere van elrejtve zsebemben, de ez is egy szükséges eszköz, hogy a hangulatot megteremtsük.

- A barátom! - vágja rá határozottan, miközben elképesztően neonzöld nyakkendőjét babrálja.

- Egy barát, aki rejtélyesen eltűnt, és senki sem tud róla semmit már vagy egy hete – emlékeztetem finoman a körülményekre.

- Biztos megvan rá az oka.

- Mint annak is, hogy magával vitt egy fiatal lányt is?

- Tudtam, hogy csak ez érdekli! Miért is jöttem ide? - Dühtől vöröslő arccal mered felém. - Egy árva szót sem mondok, mert magukat csak a botrány érdekli, vérszívó hírhajhászok… - A szavak kíséretében kászálódik is ki a kanapé fogságából, hogy irodámat minél előbb maga mögött hagyhassa.

- Az igazságot nem szeretné megismertetni a világgal? - teszem fel a kérdést, mikor már csak egy lépés választja el a kijárattól. - Jól tudja, hogy mostanában egyre vadabb pletykák keringenek, és meglehetősen negatív visszhangja kezd lenni Harry Potternek, akinek pedig sokat köszönetünk. - Nyilvánvalóan manipulálom, azonban célom eléréshez meg kell nyernem, ezért a végére tartogatva vetem be a végső fegyveremet. – Hiszem, hogy Harry Potter okkal tűnt el, és hagyott mindent hátra. Az eddigi kutatásaim is ezt bizonyítják, de szükségem van még több információra, hogy a mozaikdarabokat összerakhassam.

Óvatos lassúsággal fordul felém, és mielőtt bármit is mondana, már tudom, hogy nyertem.

- Az igazságot fogja közölni?

- Kizárólag azt – válaszolom őszintén, és nem teszem hozzá, hogy annak minden válfaját szabadon fogom megírni, akár jót teszek vele, vagy éppen rosszat.

Csendben figyelem, ahogy visszamegy az imént otthagyott kanapéhoz, de mielőtt újra helyet foglalna, inkább felhívom figyelmét egy jóval kényelmesebb ülőalkalmatosságra, hiszen most már a kényelem a cél, és a barátságos hangulat megteremtése.

- Mikor kezdődtek el a furcsaságok?

- Megvallva őszintén, nem tudom... - válaszolja töprengően szemmel láthatóan emlékeibe merülve, és ennek kifejezetten örülök, hiszen így könnyebben haladhatunk. - Miután legyőztük a Söt... mármint Voldemortot, lazítottunk, aztán Harryvel együtt beléptünk egy kezdő kviddicscsapatba, és jók voltunk. – Egy merengő mosoly tűnik fel szája szögeltében.

- Hogy élte meg ezt az egészet Harry?

- Jól.

- Sokan összeroppannak a népszerűség súlya alatt, és ő még híres kviddicsjátékos is lett. Nem volt sok ez számára? Az állandó figyelem, ami minden lépését kísérte.

Rövid csend beállta után ér el hozzám a válasza:

- Harry már kölyökkorunk óta népszerű volt, eszméletlen dolgokra voltak képesek a rajongók, és miután még sztárjátékos is lett, csupán annyi különbség volt a roxforti rajongótábor és aközött, hogy jóval vadabb ajánlatokat kapott.

- Ajánlatokat? Mégis miféléket?

- Hát tudja… olyanokat. Egy hölgy előtt mégsem mondhatom ki. – Pirulva zárja le a mondatot.

Arcizmom sem rándul szavára, pedig nagyon utálom, mikor csupán azért akad meg a beszélgetés, mert a férfiak szerint túl finom lelkű vagyok, csak mert nőnek születtem.

- Nem vagyok hölgy! Író vagyok – teszem rendbe a problémát azonnal, majd várakozóan néztem az egyre pirosabb alakra.

- Felajánlkoztak neki nyíltan, és khm... néhány férfi is. Nem egy esetben különféle fehérneműket küldözgettek neki, és még ez volt a legenyhébb verzió.

- Mutatott érdeklődést a felajánlkozások iránt?

- Nem, bár igyekezett mindegyiknek normális választ adni, vagy éppen finoman visszautasítani.

A népszerűség átkának ezen része meglehetősen érdektelennek tűnik, és bár a gyökerekig le akarok menni, hogy megismerjem Harry Pottert, de egyelőre a sokkal fontosabb információkat kell kiszednem interjúalanyomból.

- Milyen nőkkel került kapcsolatba?

- Ezzel hogy derül ki, hogy miért tűnt el? - kérdez vissza éledező idegességgel a hangjában.

- Engem Harry Potter teljes valója érdekel, hogy mi mozgathatja tetteit. Ha sikerül alaposan megismernem, akkor rájöhetek olyan dolgokra is, amire…

- Amire én, a legjobb barátja sem jöttem rá? - szakít félbe. - Nevetséges!

- Néha pont egy kívülálló látja jobban a helyzetet, mert nem homályosítják el a baráti érzések – válaszolom higgadtan.

Megadóan sóhajt fel, és tudom, hogy egy újabb kisebb csatát nyertem meg.

- Egy ideig a húgommal járt, aztán váratlanul szakítottak, utána hosszú ideig nem volt senkije, majd jött...

- A modell Athéna Ferguson – fejezem be a mondatot. - Gondolom, ez meglepő fordulat volt mindannyiuk számára.

Mint ahogy az is, hogy elrabolta a menyasszonya testvérét, meg amúgy egyáltalán az egész szituáció különös volt. Pennámmal jegyzem le a bennem felmerülő gondolatokat, melyek még fontosak lehetnek a későbbikben.

_Levelekre visszatérni! _

_Miért nem tudott senki, arról, hogy a rangos aranyvérű Ferguson családnak volt még egy lány gyermeke Athéna F.-on kívül? Mit titkoltak? Miért titkolták a másik lány létezését?_

- Egyszerűen, mintha megbabonázta volna! Ha megjelent az a nő, se kép, se hang...

Szavaira újabb részlettel egészítem ki jegyzetemet:

_Megbabonázták?_

**Az interjú alanya: Hermione Granger -Weasley**

Ahogy irodámba belépve szó nélkül választja ki a messzebb lévő karosszéket, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csupán pár percem van, hogy maradásra bírjam.

- Egyedül a férjem kérése miatt vagyok itt, szóval győzzön meg, miért van értelme beszélnem magával.

- Hiszek Harry Potter ártatlanságában...

- Ronnál lehet, hogy ez bevált, azonban nálam ennél többet kell tennie. A barátomat, aki gyerekkorom óta mellettem volt, tegnap nyilvánosan elítélték, és körözés alá vonták, tehát van egy perce, hogy mondjon valamit, amiért érdemes itt maradnom. - Érzelmektől fojtott hangon szabja meg bizalmának feltételét.

Szerencsére hasznosan töltöttem az elmúlt huszonnégy órát, és megérte kihagyni az alvást is emiatt. Olyan információk birtokába jutottam, amiket egy a származására büszke család sem akarna nyilvánosságra hozni. Balszerencséjükre a titkok felderítésének mestere vagyok, így szinte játszi könnyedséggel jutottam hozzá a tényhez, miszerint a családfájuknál van néhány takargatni való folt.

- Athéna Ferguson véla – ejtem ki a szavakat biztos győzelmem tudatában.

- A haja...

- Festék segítségével megoldható – válaszolom meg felvetését, még mielőtt akár lenne esélye a befejezésre.

- Ez megmagyarázza Harry különös viselkedését... - leheli maga elé elgondolkodva. - A kezdetektől gyanús volt az a bestia, és nem értettem, mit eszik azon az elkényeztet libán... de hát Harryn nem fogott eddig semmi befolyásoló varázslat, így nem is merült fel bennem, hogy manipulálják.

- Ahogy utánanéztem, a vélák ereje a legbelsőnkre hat...

- Vagyis a férfi ösztönökre – érti meg a lényeget egyből, hogy továbbgondolva azonnal felvesse kétségeit. - Viszont ez is csak időleges, hiszen ha nincs a közelében, akkor megszűnik a hatás.

- Kivéve, ha a véla valamilyen módon magához köti a személyt – adom meg rögtön a választ, hiszen jó „diákként" felkészültem a tananyagból.

Szavaimra döbbent felismerés suhan át arcán, aminek azonnal hangot is ad:

- A nyaklánc! Harry megismerkedésükkor kapott egy nyakláncot attól a nőtől.

- Arról volt tudomása, hogy az elrabolt lány és Athéna testvérek?

Arcáról egyből leolvasom, hogy erről a tényről nem volt tudomása, mint sok más embernek sem.

- Azt sem tudtam, hogy van testvére! Értelmetlen az egész helyzet! Először az a lány foglyul ejtette Harryt, aztán meg, mikor már a bíróság elé került az ügy, jött Harry, és...

- Egy igazi botrányt robbantott ki – fejezem be segítőkészen a mondatot. - Számos érdekességre bukkantam rá, miközben kiderült a véla származás, megtudtam, hogy Leah Ferguson leveleket írogatott Harrynek, már azelőtt, hogy a nővérével megismerkedett volna.

- Honnét vannak ezek az információk? - szakítja félbe mondatomat Hermione türelmetlenül.

Egy jól begyakorolt üres mosoly kíséretében érkezik válaszom:

- Ahhoz, hogy elmondjam, meg kellene ölnöm.

Közlésemre szeme a megdöbbenéstől nagyra nyílik, mire aprócska kacagás tör ki belőlem.

- Elnézést! Néztem pár mugli filmet, és azt hittem érteni fogja a tréfát!

Zavart nevetés hangzik fel szavaim nyomán, majd némileg megnyugodva dől hátra, bár még szavaim után is másodpercekig görcsösen markolja a szék karfáját, míg szorítása lazulna.

- Amúgy pedig a forrásomat nem adhatom ki. Értse meg, ez bizalmas adat. Tehát mit tudna mondani a levelekről, amiket Harry kapott?

- Miért én? A férjem játszott Harryvel egy csapatban, így a rajongók által írt dolgokról ő többet tudna mondani.

**Az interjú alanya: Ron Weasley **

A jegyzeteimből feltekintve úgy döntök, visszatérek a rajongókra, mivel ösztöneim - amikben még soha nem kellett csalódnom - azt súgják, ez még fontos lehet.

- Miként kezelte Harry a rajongókat? Különbséget tett közöttük?

- Kedves volt mindenkihez, még a legelvetemültebb levélre is válaszolt pár szóban.

- Megmutatta ezeket az írásokat a csapattársainak?

Szemmel látható, hogy a téma kezd kényelmetlen lenni interjúalanyomnak és, máshol más emberként nagylelkűen ajánlanám fel, hogy hanyagoljuk a témát, azonban én én vagyok.

- Tehát? - Várakozásteljesen pillantok rá, majd pennámat ujjaim között forgatva várom válaszát.

- Nem éppen... tudja, baromi nagy zsákokban szokott érkezni, és néha a srácoknak kell a szórakozás, így előfordult, hogy felolvastunk belőle párat.

- Harry tudott ezekről?

- Igen, bár nem örült neki, aztán volt az az eset... de ez nem lényeges. Nem tartózik ide – zárja le a mondatot kurtán-furcsán.

- Milyen eset? - csapok le azonnal az újabb témára.

- Az egyik rajongói levél, amit elkezdtünk olvasni, személyes volt... tudja, a legtöbben arról írnak, hogy milyen csodás meg nagyszerű Harry Potter, de annak az írója inkább saját magáról írt. Harry pont akkor jelen volt, mikor hangosan olvastuk fel, és azonnal elvette tőlünk, majd ezzel be is tiltotta, hogy a rajongók postáját a csapathoz irányítsák.

**Az interjú alanya: Hermione Granger-Weasley**

- Vannak dolgok, amikhez egy nő jobban ért, aprócska részletek, melyek talán fel sem tűnnek másnak, de nekünk igen.

- Mielőtt felbukkant volna a dög – céloz finoman a menyasszonyjelöltre –, önsegítő könyveket olvasott.

- Milyen könyveket? - Életemben először szembesülök a ténnyel, hogy valamit nem tudok.

- Hát tudja, lelki segítségnyújtás.

- Gondjai voltak ezen a téren? - érdeklődök átlépve röpke zavaromon.

- Kérdeztem tőle, hogy van-e valami baja, hogy ilyen könyvet olvas, de azt felelte, hogy csupán elgondolkodott pár dolgon, és szeretne segíteni valakin. Mielőtt megkérdezné, hogy kin akart segíteni, közlöm, azt nem árulta el, hiába faggattam. Azt mondta, ezt túl személyes lenne megosztani még velem is.

Sietősen egészítem ki a papíromon felsoroltakat.

iRejtélyes levele(ke)t megtalálni! Sürgősen!/i

Gondolataim vadul száguldoznak, szinte el is feledem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül, és sajnos erre emlékeztetnek is.

- Mire jött rá?

- Egyelőre még nem...

- Tudni akarom, ha köze lehet ahhoz, hogy Harrynek segíthessünk.

- Meg kell találnunk a levelet, ami úgy látszik, mindennek az elindítója volt. Hol lehet... a lakását felforgatták, és nem találtak semmit.

- Ismerek valakit, aki talán tudna segíteni – hangzik el a váratlan ajánlat.

Mielőtt azonban közölné az illető nevét, úgy érzem jobb, ha tisztázzuk a helyzetet.

- Az igazságot írom majd meg, és nem fogok köntörfalazni, ha netalántán negatív dolgok merülnek fel útközben. A célom nem Harry Potter megmentése, csupán egy hiteles könyv megírása, amiben pusztán a tények vannak.

- Ezt el is várom Öntől, és nem is érném be kevesebbel – közli élesen. - Tudom, hogy ártatlan, így nincs okom aggódni az igazság miatt. A segítségére lehet azt hiszem Ginny, aki tudhat olyan titkokat is Harryről, amit csak egy volt barátnő ismerhet. Holnap el fog jönni ide – közli határozottan, aztán sietősen feláll, láthatóan indulni szándékozva veti oda még: - Nekem most sürgős elintéznivalóm miatt mennem kell, amúgy is úgy érzem, többet én már nem segíthetek az üggyel kapcsolatban.

- Hova ilyen sietős? - érdeklődök akaratlanul is megrögzött riporterként reagálva.

Mire egy hihetetlenül gonosz vigyor csúfítja el a bájos vonásait

- Egy modell karrierjét kell tönkretennem – aztán kecsesen perdülve suhan ki, mire arcomon ritka jelenség tűnik fel.

Egy őszinte mosoly. A pennámmal a mai napra még pár gondolatot kanyarítok alá az eddig felsoroltakhoz.

_Szerencsés az az ember, aki egy igaz barátot birtokolhat, és végtelenül boldog, aki még többet is magáénak tudhat. Harry Potter pedig egy ilyen ember. Mi visz rá valakit, hogy mindezt hátra hagyja?_

**Az interjú alanya: Ginny Zambini**

Az irodámba belépő fiatalasszony le sem tagadhatná, hogy Weasley, mélyvörös haja leengedve keretezi helyes arcát, melyet néhány szeplő tesz érdekesen vonzóvá. Kezében egy kisebb csomagot tart védelmezően testéhez szorítva, és mielőtt bármit is mondhatnék, máris a tettek mezejére lépve beszélni kezd:

- Hermione kérése miatt vagyok itt. Azt nem tudom, mire fog ezekből rájönni, de elhoztam azt a pár levelet, amit Harry elég fontosnak tartott, hogy elkülönítve tartsa.

- Hogyan fért hozzájuk?

- Mikor még együtt voltunk, Harry a védővarázslatot úgy hozta létre, hogy engem átengedjenek, és miután különváltunk, nem tartotta szükségesnek ezt megváltoztatni.

- Más módosította volna – jegyzem meg. - Lehet, hogy még érzett valamit...

- Nem! - szakítja félbe fejtegetésemet kettőjükkel kapcsolatban. - Bízunk egymásban, közöttünk ez így működik. Láttunk és tettünk olyat, amit nagyon kevés embernek kellett eddig véghezvinnie.

- Ha ennyire hevesen védi, és szemmel láthatóan szereti, miért lett vége?

Az asztalomhoz sietve megvetően dobja le csomagját, majd mérhetetlen felháborodással mér végig.

- Igen, nagyon szeretem Harryt, és bármit megtennék érte, azonban ez már testvéri szeretet. Nincs benne tűz, szenvedély, ezért is szakítottunk.

- Közös megegyezéssel?

- Én mondtam ki, hogy vége. Harry... mellettem maradt volna úgy is, hogy ő is azt érezte, hiányzik valami fontos a kapcsolatunkból.

- Miért tartott volna ki így is, ha már elmúltak az érzések?

Rövid töprengés után láthatóan számot vetett magában, végül döntésre jutva, hogy mit mondhat el, beszélni kezd:

- Rettenetes gyerekkora volt, így számára egy valódi család maga a csoda. Félt, hogy elveszíti mindezt, ha szakítunk.

- Ő volt az, aki megmentette a világot, de félt szakítani a barátnőjével?

- Harry Potter csak egy név, viszont aki a nevet viseli, szintén csak egy ember a sok közül.

- Szeretnék az emberi részről többet hallani – jegyzem meg sietősen, nehogy elveszítsem a lehetőséget, hogy többet tudjak meg erről a sérülékenyebb részről.

Tétován áll előttem, így noszogatás gyanánt ejtem ki:

- Kérem.

- Rendben, de semmi elferdített valóságot nem akarok olvasni a könyvében, mert különben beperelem! A férjem nagyon jó ügyvéd! - közli figyelmeztetően.

Egyetértően hümmögök, majd rátérek a következő témára:

- Beszéljen a gyerekkoráról.

- A többiek sok tényt ismernek, de vannak dolgok, amikről Harry nem tudott velük beszélni... - elkezdi mesélni a titkos múltat, és előttem feltárulnak egy szomorú gyerekkor rejtett részletei.

Miután Ginny Weasley távozik, végre a csomag után kaphatok, és óvatos lassúsággal bontanám ki, de végül meggondolom magamat. Előtte egyfajta képet akarok alkotni a lányról, aki írta, és miután megismerem, talán többet is meglátok a sorok között, mintha egyből mohón végigolvasnám a kisebb halmot.

_Utánanézni Leah Ferguson múltjának, mielőtt a leveleket elolvasom. (Amúgy meglehetősen amatőr, hogy csak Harry Potterre koncentráltál!) _

Bosszúsan dobom le pennámat, és azzal vigasztalom magamat, hogy eme baklövésemről csak én tudok. Holnap valószínűleg egy újabb nyomra fogok bukkanni, amivel a kirakós játék egy egésszé állhat végre össze, vagy ne legyen a nevem Morgana Ragona.

Másnap, aztán a következő nap is egyenlő volt a kudarccal, és kezdtem megérteni, hogy Leah Fergusonról azért nem tudott senki semmit, mert a családja számára szégyellnivaló titok volt a létezése. Végül is érthető, mivel meglehetősen ritka, hogy egy aranyvérűnek tartott családnak kvibli gyermeke születik. Az még hagyján, ha véla, de egy kvibli... hát az több mint borzalom.

Meglepő felfedezés volt ez, és némileg közelebb kerültem a megoldáshoz, de tudásom még mindig nagyon minimális volt. Otthonomban fel-alá járkálva idegesen motyogom magam elé:

- Kellene még valami, aprócska nyom! Bármi! Akármi!

Bosszankodásomat az ablaküvegen felhangzó halk kopogás zavarja meg, mire türelmetlen sóhajjal húzom el a függönyt és veszem szemügyre a szépséges fehér baglyot.

- Remélem a kiadótól jött! Ezzel tényleg tetőzne ez a nap!

Átvéve a vaskos borítékot a levélhozó nem várva semmit máris messzire szárnyal. Érdektelenül megrántom vállamat erre, majd kinyitom a kapott csomagot, hogy utána meglepettségemnek rögtön hangot is adjak:

- A tökéletes férfit is az ajtóm elé lehetne küldeni ilyen hévvel! Habár vannak olyan kérések, amik eleve teljesíthetetlenek! - kacagok fel eszelős örömmel. - Mára megelégszem ezzel is!

Zakkantságom oka egyszerűen megmagyarázható, mivel Leah Ferguson naplója van a kezeim között. Meg akarsz ismerni valakit? Egy naplónál nincs is annál jobb mód, hogy megtudd, mi rejtőzik a másik gondolatai között!

Elmerülök a sorok között, és megismerem a lányt jobban, mint bárki is ismerte volna eddigi élete során, miközben egy történet közepén találom magamat, feledve, hogy kívülállóként kellene szemlélem az eseményeket. Elveszítem az objektivitásomat, de nem túlzottan zavar ez a tény.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah Ferguson naplója (részletek)**

„_...Születésem intő jele volt családunk gyengülő varázserejének, és a szégyen miatt, mit ez okozott, életem első öt évében kizárólag házimanók jelentették társaságomat, míg a végén már én is közülük valónak éreztem magamat. Végül ezt nem hagyhatták, és megjelent életemben egy család, ami egyáltalán nem akart tudomást venni addig a létezésemről. _

_Nem mondom, hogy a kialakult helyzet sok boldogságot hozott magával. Az viszont tény, hogy miután Voldemort újra visszatért az élők közé, nagyon jól jött ki, hogy születésem pillanatától titkolták létemet, mert valószínűleg a mi családunk is a többi nem kívánt család sorsára jutott volna..." _

„_...Vicces, hogy nővérem miatt került életem középpontjába Harry Potter, mivel Athéna megszállott rajongó... bár, ha jobban belegondolok, én sem vagyok különb. Eleinte csak azt tűnt fel, hogy mennyi levelet ad kézbesítésre a manóknak, és megvallom őszintén – hiszen magammal az lehetek -, furdalni kezdett a kíváncsiság, hát egyet megszerezve megtudtam, mi ez az újabb hóbortja. Heveny röhögési hullám tört rám olvasása során, és megállapítottam magamban, hogy a nővérem a maradék eszét is elvesztette. Mivel kevés nevetnivaló dolog akad életemben, így akkor azt a levelet nem adtam fel, gondoltam, mikor már tényleg nem bírom tovább, legalább újraolvasom, jobb kedvre derülök..."_

„… _Mit jelent számomra Harry Potter? Reményt, de teljesen másfélét, mint az átlagnak, akik a hős megmentőt látják benne, vagy éppen a sztárjátékos bálványt. Mióta megtudtam, hogy gyerekkora mennyire keserves volt, egyfajta lelki rokonságot érzek vele kapcsolatban. Úgy vélem, egyedül ő lenne képes megérteni, mi zajlik bennem. Vigaszt nyújt a legrosszabb pillanatokban, és erőt ad, hogy ne adjam fel, bármennyi megaláztatást is kell elszenvednem, csak azért, mert kviblinek születtem - nem mintha lett volna választásom ezen a téren. A lelki társam …"_

A kanapén ülve érdeklődve lapozok tovább, és a következő oldalon meg is találom a „testvér" levelét, amit széthajtogatva olvasok bele. Ajkam először csak megremeg, majd továbbhaladva nem bírom tovább, zavartan kacarászni kezdek, és levonom az egyszerű végkövetkeztetést: Minden rajongó őrült, de ezt, aki írta, nem szimplán zizzent.

„_Drágám!_

_Kezdek kicsit morci lenni, mert egyáltalán nem reagálsz a leveleimre, és bár tisztában vagyok vele, hogy elfoglalt vagy, de értsd meg, a BARTÁTNŐDKÉNT vannak bizonyos előjogaim. (Nyugi, nem haragszom igazán!) A szüleimnek még mindig nem beszéltem kettőnkről, sejtem, a média miatt egyetértesz velem abban, hogy várjunk, mielőtt a nyilvánosság elé lépünk. Amúgy imádni fognak, és te is őket... bízz bennem, ezen a téren is tévedhetetlenek az ösztöneim. _

_Szívecském, azt azonban most közlöm, hogy hamarosan meg kell ejtenünk már egy talit, mert alig várom, hogy ahhoz a kviddicsben edzett testedhez tapadjak... és jó lenne, ha mezedben fogadnál, mert rémesen vonzó vagy benne, ahogy azokon a kidolgozott izmaidon feszül. Küldtem némi apróságot is a levéllel, és mikor használod, csak RÁM gondolhatsz! _

_Amúgy pedig ideje lenne, ha a szemüvegedet félreraknád, mert egyáltalán nem nézek ki jól szemüveges pasasokkal, és hiába vagy Harry Potter, akkor sem tarthatod meg. Haladjunk a korral, édes, és válts kontaktlencsére._

_Az utolsó játékod pazar volt, végül is nyertetek, és az újságok is csak dicsérnek. Csak így tovább, hiszen kettőnkért dolgozol... sőt, az esküvőnk után már a családunkért fogsz. _

_A tied vagyok: _

_Thea _

_ui.: Miért nem hordod a nyakláncot, amit küldtem? A hajamból fontam csak Neked! Szerencsére gyorsan nő, így hamarosan újabbat küldök, és ne légy szégyenlős miatta. Biztos csak zavarban vagy, édes, de nem kell, hiszen szeretjük egymást, és ezt a világ is hamarosan megtudja! _

- Ez aztán hm... a valami! - állapítom meg a levél végére érve.

Azt hiszem, az eddigi információm szerint is levonhatom a végkövetkeztetést: a két Ferguson lány közül az idősebbik a gázosabb. Sietősen kapok a jegyzetelős lapomért, hogy a felmerülő gondolataimat gyorsan papírra vethessem.

_Utánanézni, hogy Harry Potter miként találkozott menyasszonyával. _

_Megkeresni „Thea 'megszállott' Ferguson" további firkálmányait. Miért? Mert jó szórakozás lesz olvasni, ahogy alázza magát! _

Az írást félbehagyva hátrafordulva veszem szemügyre a két hatalmas teli zsákot, amikben a Ginnytől kapottakon kívül még további levelek vannak, amik majdnem egyenes úton keresztül kerültek hozzám. Fáradtan sóhajtok fel, majd szó szerint fejbe csapom magamat.

- Varázsló vagyok, vagy mi fene? - teszem fel a költői kérdést.

Türelmetlenül állok fel, hogy megkeressem pálcámat, amit nagy ritkán vetek csak be, mert napi életem során nincs szükségem rá, hogy pálcákat suhogtassak, valamint mágiám is elhanyagolható mértékű. Megtalálva töprengően húzom el számat, mire eszembe jut a kívánt varázsszó: _ Invito._

Ezzel a módszerrel a csomagokból kirepül pár kívánt levél, és az asztalon landolnak. Helyeslően bólintok, majd vissza a kanapéhoz, ahol még vár rám egy napló befejezése.

**Leah Ferguson naplója (részletek) **

„_.. Az hiszem, bár varázserőt nem, de családom megszállottságát sikeresen örököltem. Harry Potter azelőtt nem jelentett semmit, most meg afféle vigasztaló támasz, melyre ha csak gondolok, máris könnyebbnek érzem a terhet, amit viselnem kell. Családomon, és a házimanókon kívül nem állhatok szóba senkivel sem, nehogy megtudják, ki vagyok... nem mintha bárkit is érdekelne. Eddig egymagam voltam, és ez a helyzet nem zavart. Most viszont elkezdett foglalkoztatni a világ, hála neki. _

_Egy árny vagyok, aki ugyan lélegzik, de akkor sem tartozik sehova. Mondjuk jobb is így, ha családom nem vesz tudomást rólam, mivel figyelmük fájdalmas szokott lenni. Eddig jó volt ez az élet... megszoktam, azonban mióta egyre többet tudok meg Harry Potterről, valami megváltozott bennem. Teljesíthetetlen vágyak vettek birtokba, hiszen ő az élő bizonyíték rá, hogy a sok rosszból ki lehet törni, és akkor jöhetnek a jó dolgok. Boldogság? Talán. _

_Legfőképpen szabadságra vágyom, de addig, míg Fergusonnak hívnak, nem menekülhetek el... ez a keserű valóság. Álmodozhatok csupán róla, de már ez is több, mint amit eddig csináltam..."_

„ _... Megtettem. Írtam én is egy levelet. Mármint Fergusonként nem lóghatok ki a sorból. Természetesen semmi konkrétumot nem árultam el magamról, csak muszáj volt vele kapcsolatba lépnem, hogy megtudja, mennyit jelent számomra. Huh... ez most teljesen úgy jön ki, mintha belezúgtam volna. AMI NEM IGAZ! Mármint nem mintha ellenemre lenne a sportos hajlékonyság, és az az észveszően zöld szeme, de... NEM! Puszta tisztelet, és mérhetetlen csodálat, ami vezetett. Ennyi és kész._

_Ilyenkor jól jön, hogy életem nagy részét a házi szolgákkal töltöttem, mert segítségükkel levelemet_ észrevétlenül ki tudták csempészni. Választ nem is várok a leveleimre, amit..."

„ .._. Levelezek Harry Potterrel! Választ sem reméltem tőle, nemhogy ezt... Az első barátom, mármint a manókon kívül, és..."_

„ _... minden darabokra esett szét! Eljegyezte a nővéremet! A ritkuló leveleket vártam már, hiszen csak egy ismeretlen rajongója vagyok, akihez kedves volt, de azért ezt nem vártam volna. Athéna és Harry? Na ne! Sejtem, hogy itt valami piszkos ármánykodás folyik, mert az nem lehet, hogy valóban érdeklődik egy ..." _

„ … _A világot mentette meg, de őt ki fogja? Ezek a gondolatok foglalkoztatnak napok óta, hogy megtudtam a közelgő nász hírét. Kérdezősködésemnek hála meglehetősen keményen helyre tettek, és vagy két napig felkelni sem volt erőm, de még ekkor is csak az járt a fejemben, MIKÉNT történhetett meg ez. Azt mindig is tudtam, mit jelent kviblinek lenni, hiszen éltem első lélegzetvételétől kezdve ezzel a ténnyel kellett élnem, és a vélaságról is tudomásom volt, ami egyet jelent a szépséggel, de soha nem merültem el ezen tudások mélységeibe._

_1. Mert nem engedték._

_2. Időm, és erőm sem volt olyasmivel törődni, ami nem a túlélésemet segítette ebben az átkozott házban. _

_Kihasználva kapcsolataimat, amik a szolgákhoz kötnek, sikerült megszereznem a könyvet, ami feltárta előttem a titkot, vagyis inkább a mélyebb mélységeket. (Közben persze megint szembesülnöm kellett a ténnyel, hogy a még a mások által megvetett és semminek sem tartott manók is több erővel bírnak, mint én.) _

_Végül csak rájöttem a mikéntre, és a hogyanra is. Ezután pedig csak egy dolgot tehetek. Megmentem Harryt a végzetétől, ha addig élek is! Azt még nem tudom, hogyan fogom ezt teljes egészében végrehajtani, de végül is csak pár apróságot kell leküzdenem, mint mondjuk: elhagyni a házat észrevétlenül, foglyul ejteni a világ egyik legnagyobb mágusát, valamint megszabadítani a „vágytól", ami nővéremhez űzi._

_Nehéznek tűnik így olvasva is, és a fejemet teszem rá, hogy lesz ez még rosszabb is. Meghátrálok? Dehogy! Hiszen jó ügyért teszem, bármilyen következményekkel is járjon később._.."

A napló utolsó oldalához érve csupán annyi bejegyzést találok, hogy:

„… _Öltöző pontban 18kor ..." _

A könyvecskét becsukom, miközben két kérdés kezd el erőteljesen foglalkoztatni. Az egyik, hogy miért juttatták el nekem a naplót. A másik pedig, hogy mi is történt egészen pontosan abban az öltözőben, bár halvány gyanúm van az ügyet illetően. Azonban tudni sokkal jobb lenne, vagy éppen látni... Utánanézve a dolgoknak rájövök, mivel is jár, ha megszakítják a vélától való függőséget. A vágy kontrolállhatatlan erővel borítja be az adott egyént. Hm... Harry Potter vágytól gyötrődve meglehetősen kellemes látvány lehet a szemnek, habár a szőke pasikat favorizálom, de azt hiszem, vele kivételt tennék ebből a szempontból. Hm... olvassunk még?

A levélhalmokra pillantva inkább úgy döntök, aludjunk, és mivel a kanapém elég kényelmes, ezért úgy ítélem, jó nekem ott, ahol jelenleg vagyok. Fekvőhelyzetbe helyezkedve pilláim azonmód lecsukódnak, és szokatlanul mély álomba merülök, aminek a helyszíne egy kviddicsöltöző, ahol nem vagyok egyedül, mert ott van egy erősen kínlódó Harry Potter elképesztően zöldülő szemeivel.

Az egyetlen szépséghiba ebben az álomban, hogy nem az enyém. A főszereplő Leah Ferguson. Francba, ez az én formám!


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah**

Eljutni Harry Potterhez nehezebb volt, mint elsőre gondoltam. Viszont majd egy hónapig tartó hiábavaló kísérletek, és kemény fegyelmezésektől megedződve ott vagyok, ahol lennem kell! Ez maga a csoda, ismerem el titkon, és kisebb bizonytalanság fog el, hogy most hogyan tovább. Az tök jó, hogy bejutottam az öltözőbe, és itt van Harry is. Ezután mi jön? Ja, leszedem róla Athéna vackát! Mintha ez olyan könnyen meg lehet oldani.

Miért, ide hipp-hopp csak úgy bejutottál?

Hát nem éppen, ismerem el kelletlenül, és jól tudom, miután végrehajtom a tettemet, haza már nem mehetek, mert őseim végezni fognak velem, nem törődve tovább azzal, hogy egyazon vér folyik bennünk. Vajon feltűnt már nekik, hogy hiányzik pár apróság? Egy családi dzsinn szabadon eresztése jóvátehetetlen vétek, hát még a többi ehhez hasonló „apróságok", amiket kénytelen voltam véghezvinni.

i Hiszen félt Harry Potter, mikor szembeszállt a Sötét Nagyúrral? /i

Biztosan, mégis legyőzte, ezért én sem hátrálhatok meg. Megteszem, amit kell. Kerüljön bármibe is.

Minek ide amúgy is további tervezgetés? A varázstalan emberek csak egy dologban bízhatnak: a gyorsaságukban. Különben is, Harry éppen „előttem" halad el, itt az alkalom. Ennek megfelelően nem habozva ugrok elő rejtekemből, vagyis az egyik öltözőszekrényből, készen arra, hogy rávetve tépjem le a vélás dolgot. Egy apró tényezővel azonban nem számoltam. A várakozás percei megtették hatásukat, és bizony végtagjaim érzik is ezt, ezért harci hörgésem nyöszörgésé szelídül, ahogy térdre vetődve motyogom:

- Ez nagyooon fáj!

Panaszomra erőteljes kezek kezdik el masszírozni lábaimat, mire időm sincs zavarba jönni, hogy férfi ujjak tapiznak, természetesen segítő szándéktól hajtva, mindenféle hátsó szándék nélkül. Életemben először szembesülők a ténnyel, hogy mennyire zavaró tud lenni, ha valakit semmibe se vesznek. A hős segít, de nem lát. Híres megmentési kényszerének azonban még elbájolva is engedelmeskedik.

- Te vagy az első rajongó, aki képes volt szekrénybe rejtőzni. Mióta vártál ott? - érdeklődik szinte már barátságosan.

- Egy ideje – válaszolom kínlódva, bár a fájdalom már múlóban van, ezzel pedig ráébredek, hogy testközelbe kerültem a célomhoz, bár nem egészen így terveztem el a dolgot.

Viszont mielőtt kihasználnám a helyzet adta lehetőségeket, már el is távolodnak tőlem, majd ezt tetézve érdektelenül hátat fordítva szól hozzám:

- Most már mehetsz is. Nem szólok az őröknek, de legközelebb már nem leszek ennyire rendes. Ha újra meglátlak, a börtönben találod magadat, ezt jegyezd meg! - Fenyegető éllel fejezi be a mondatot, hogy aztán a válla fölött hátrapillantva gúnyosan vigyorogva vesse még oda. - Húzz már el, át akarok öltözni a randimra!

Ez a Harry már nem teljesen olyan, mint akit a kapott levelekben megismertem. Ő soha nem fordítana hátat, és beszélne ennyire jeges hangon, azonban még így is segített nekem, állapítom meg. Valahol mélyen ott van, és úgy tűnik, a megmentési kényszere erősebb bármely vélavarázsnál. Könnyek áradatában török ki egy pillanattal később, meglepően könnyedén megy a „megjátszott" hiszti, talán azért is, mert eddigi életem során nem engedhettem meg azt a luxust, hogy bármi miatt is sírjak. Egy másodperccel később fáradt sóhaj kíséretében guggolnak ismét elém, és egy morcos ábrázatú Harry Potterrel találom szembe magamat:

- Mi van már megint?

- Én... - Hüppögve nézek fel.

A lánc elérhető közelségben fityeg előttem, és tudom, ezt nem szúrhatom el.

-... sajnálom – motyogom, majd sebesen kapok irányába, és némi meglepettség villan fel a zöld szemekben, de esély sincs elkerülni ujjaim támadását.

Egy mozdulattal szakítom le az átkozott tárgyat, és győzelmem teljes tudatában állok fel, hogy némi távolságot teremtsek közöttünk, mivel arról fogalmam sincs, mennyire is erős a varázs hatása, miután eltávolítják a láncot. A könyv, amibe titkon belenéztem, nem fejtette ki részletekig menően a hatást.

„ _Ha a tárgyat erővel távolítjuk el, készüljünk fel az azonnali hatásra, amit az elszabadult vélaerő okoz. Hatása pár napot foglal magában, míg az adott személy megszabadul a „mérgezéstől."_

Na passz, gondoltam olvasás után, mert egyből eszembe jutottak a dührohamok, amiket Athéna le tudott vágni, és valami ilyesmire készültem fel most Harryvel kapcsolatban. Habár biztos voltam abban, hogy bizony erősebb dühöngésre kell számítanom a férfitól, aki legyőzte minden idők legsötétebb mágusát. A gyorsaságon múlik további sikerem.

- Dzsinn! Szólítalak, miután megszabadítottalak évszázados rabságodtól! Az alkunk értelmében vigyél minket az előre megbeszélt helyre.

A következő pillanatban a világ megfordul, és az öltözőhelyiségből egy faházban találom magamat Harryvel egyetemben, aki a földön görnyedezik, egyelőre még nem fogva fel a helyzetet, amibe került. Egy csábító hang szól hozzám, amit csak én hallok a fejemben.

- Az alkunk teljesült, és pontosan három nap múlva rátok fognak találni!

- Várjunk csak! - kiáltok fel szükségtelenül, hiszen felesleges szavakat kiejtenem, de a felháborodás feledteti velem a dolgot. - Erről nem volt szó! Én egy biztonságos helyet kértem a szabadságodért cserébe.

- Dzsinn vagyok – közli, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna.

- Tehát alattomos szószegő? Mit tettél még?

- Én semmit, hiszen te raboltad el Harry Pottert – válaszolja méznél is édesebb hangon. - Miért nem kértél varázserőt, mikor azt is megadhattam volna? Még nem késő, csak kívánnod kell.

A kísértés nagy, de ez minden dzsinnél így van, hiszen ez a céljuk. Lételemük romlásba taszítani azt, ki kéréssel fordul hozzájuk. Viszont ilyenkor számolni kell azzal, hogy a kívánsággal egyenesen arányosan gyors a bukás is. Örülhetsz a világuralomnak, de minek, ha feltűnik azonnal egy hős, kinek végzete, hogy legyőzze a zsarnokot. Az összes kívánónál kivétel nélkül bekövetkezett az ellenpólus, vagyis a sanyarú vég. A leggonoszabb mind közül véleményem szerint az volt, mikor valaki örök életet akart magának pár száz évvel ezelőtt, amit meg is kapott a szerencsétlen... azonban az idő mégis rohamosan múlt, és teste ezzel együtt öregedett. Tehát így kérjen bármit is az ember tőlük, és nem sokáig örülhet a jónak, mit kívánt.

Ezen kutatásaimnak hála végül a legveszélytelenebbnek ítélt kéréssel fordultam a dzsinnhez, kinek feladata házunk védelme volt egy ősi igének köszönhetően. Nevetségesen könnyű volt feloldani rabságát, és a makacs varázslényt egyességre bírni. Mi volt a kulcsa a szabadságának? Csupán egy ártatlan szűz ujjából hullajtott vércsepp, kinek a mágiához köze sincs. Minden pontnak megfeleltem, hiszen kviblinek születtem, és a titkos létem következtében férfi még csak nem is érintett... egészen az öltözőben történt masszírozásig.

- Kösz, nem kérek többet – búcsúzok tőle sietősen, mert eljut hozzám egy kétségbeesett nyöszörgés.

Mikor a kapcsolat megszűnik, azért még motyogva hozzáteszem:

- Amíg lehet, addig élvezd.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan újra házunk fogja lesz, hiszen senki sem szökhet el büntetlenül a Fergusonoktól. Egy meglehetősen kellemetlen jövőkép villan fel előttem, amiben még annyi jó sem lesz, mint eddig volt. Gyorsan félresöpröm a kellemetlen gondolatot, mivel most nem alkalmas az idő, hogy saját sorsom felett keseregjek. Gyorsan odasietek Harryhez, és érzem, valami nagyon nem stimmel vele. Ahogy letérdelve ránézek különös borzongás halad végig testemen. Izzadtan tapadnak arcába a kelleténél hosszabb koromfekete tincsek, miközben smaragd szemek néznek rám gyötrődve segítséget kérve.

- Hozok vizet – közlöm, és már állnék fel, mikor is az addig oly gyengének tűnő alak csuklómat megragadva ránt magára.

Döbbenetemnek a nem várt szituációnak hála időm sincs hangot adni. Csókolnak máris emésztő hévvel, és bár nincs összehasonlítási alapom, de biztos vagyok benne, ennél jobb nem is lehetne. Akaratlanul ragad magával a pillanat, miközben kezdek rájönni, hogy talán titkon vágytam is erre a fordulatra. Aztán a percnek vége szakad, ahogy Harry durván félrelökve távolabb húzódik, mintha maga az ördög lennék. Visszautasítása fájdalmas, ahogy reszkető kézzel érek csóktól duzzadt ajkamhoz, mintha az érzést, mely előbb uralt, ott tarthatnám még egy picivel tovább. Mit is vártam? Hogy akarni fog egy egyszerű kviblit? Nevetséges még a gondolat is.

- Maradj távol tőlem! - utasít határozottan. - Nem tudom mi a baj velem... - Gyötrődve kezébe temeti arcát szavai közben. – Volt ott a megszállott rajongó, és aztán valami történt...

- A nővérem véla. A nyaklánccal magához akart kötni...

Szemmel látható szenvedése fáj, ezért előző visszautasításával nem törődve közelebb csúszok hozzá, és vigasztalóan vállára teszem kezemet, mire azonnal félrelök. Tekintetében harag ég, ahogy felém fordítja figyelmét. Várom, hogy dühös szavakkal illet, de tévedek, mert féltés süt belőle saját tettei miatt, amiket lehet nem fog tudni kontrollálni.

- Tartsd a távolságot, mert nem tudom, meddig bírom uralni magamat. Akarlak! - Szemével mohón mér végig, mintha egymagam lennék a reggeli, ebéd, vacsi, és pluszba még a desszert is.

Tekintete vágytól terhes, ettől pedig úgy érzem, nincs nálam vonzóbb személy széles e világon, hiába köszönhető egy illúziónak állapota, attól még jól esik. Pusztán az elvonási tünetek váltják ki ezt a viselkedést, és bárkire gerjedne jelen állapotában.

Bántó is lehetne ez a dolog, viszont én inkább a lehetőséget látom benne, hiszen mikor is kerülhetnék közel Harry Potterhez, ha nincs ez a Merlin adta lehetőség. Villámsebesen jutok a következtetésre, ami nyilvánvalóvá teszi, miért is voltam annyira motivált, hogy kiszabadítsam Athéna manikűrözött karmai közül.

Hiszen én szerelmes vagyok! Hát ezért...! Mekkora egy hülye is vagyok! - állapítom meg egyből. Egy kvibli veszi a bátorságot, és belesik minden idők egyik legnagyobb varázslójába... mi ez, ha nem az évszázad vicce?

- Nem bánom! - válaszolom, mivel ráébredek, itt az alkalom, hogy valamit - ha rövid időre is - magaménak mondhassak még, ha csak egy álom is lesz.

- Kihasznállak csupán, így is rendben van? – Próbál elbizonytalanítani, de látom rajta, hogy ez az utolsó mentség, amit felhoz, mielőtt továbblépnénk.

- Azért vittem véghez mindent, hogy megmentselek, és nem fogok félmunkát végezni! - felelem azonnal.

- És még rám mondják, hogy megmentési kényszerben szenvedek! - nevet fel keserű örömmel, miközben kínlódva ökölbe szorítja kezét. - Micsoda áldozat!

Döntöttem, és mivel úgy tűnik, Harry még ilyen állapotban is gáncs nélküli lovag, az első lépést nekem kell megtennem, aztán már minden sínen lesz. Legalábbis bízom benne. Egy mozdulattal szüntetem meg a távolságot, és ajkammal zárom le a további tiltakozást. Számításom beválik, ugyanis rögtön erős karok szorításában találom magamat, hogy rövid időn belül Harry átvegye az irányítást, melyet épp csak megkaparintottam volna iménti akciómmal.

Hátradöntve simul hozzám hajlékony karcsúsága, ami minden fogó védjegye lehet. Ajkai mohón habzsolnak. Lassan félő, hogy oxigénhiány fog végezni velem, vagy spontán öngyulladást fogok produkálni, mert a tűz, ami benne ég, irányíthatatlan lenne egy tapasztalt személynek is, hát még nekem. Így számomra nincs más megoldás, mint a végleges megadás. Ruhám fájdalmas sóhajjal jelzi, hogy bizony a nyers erőnek nem bírva ellenállni adta meg magát. Levegő ér meztelen bőrömhöz, miközben nyakam hajlatára hajolnak csókokkal borítva, ahol csak érnek. Kis szünethez jutva próbálom felhívni a figyelmét, mennyire is kemény a padló:

- Ágy – nyöszörgöm kérlelően.

- Utána eljutunk oda is – válaszolja fojtottan, elmerülve meztelenítési terveiben.

Mi után? - kérdezném meg naivan, aztán már nincs időm agyalni, mert minden értelmes gondolat kirepül fejemből, ahogy Harry feltérdelve rángatja le magáról felsőjét, elém tárva naptól barna bőrének látványát. Izmai kecsesen hullámoznak a mozdulat közben, és megesküdnék, hogy egy gramm háj sincs alakján.

Láttam már szebbet? Nem! Minek akarok én itt akadékoskodni, mikor egy félisten akar magáénak tudni? Amúgy is, ha minden igaz, három nap múlva elérnek a kellemetlen következmények, így jó lenne addig élvezni az életet, míg lehet. A következő hetvenkét órában nincs töprengés – adom ki az utasítást. Akkor mi? Ösztönök? Pontosan! Belső hangom pedig azt súgja, ideje a passzivitásomat felváltani aktív közreműködésre.

Harry eközben nadrágjával babrál, és korom fürjei arcába hullva takarják el vágytól feszült vonásait. Felülve remegő kézzel érintem meg karját, hogy lejjebb csúszva segítő kezet nyújtsak, mert a türelmetlenül övét rángató alak nem fog jutni egyről a kettőre. Arcomba tolul a vér, és nem most nem csak a vágytól, hanem a mérhetetlen zavar is közrejátszik pirulásomban. A helyzeten az sem segít, hogy meglepett pillantást vélek érezni magamon. Nem nézek fel, mert akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy menekülőre fogom a dolgot. Annyi mindent megtettem már, és most egy nyavalyás öv meg a többi csak nem fog ki rajtam. Ura vagyok a helyzetnek, egészen addig, míg Harry államat felemelve mélyeszti pillantását az enyémbe, hogy aztán egy kedveskedő csókot adjon ajkamra, majd eltávolodva lehelje fülembe:

- Keressük meg azt az ágyat.

Felállva a földről észlelem, hogy a ruháim meglehetősen rongyosan takarnak, de zavar helyett inkább csodálattal adózom annak, hogy a nadrág, melyet az előbb még nagy hévvel bontogattam, nem csúszik le a karcsú csípőről, feltárva a meztelen valóságát.

- De hát az imént...?

- A megmentőm megérdemli az ágyat, ha azt akarja - válaszolja, aztán sietősen rángat be a legközelebbi szobába.

Azt hiszem, a türelme eddig tartott, mert beérve újult erővel ránt le, annyi különbséggel, hogy most én vagyok felül. Zavartan rejtem el arcomat nyaka hajlatába, miközben érzem a rajtam motozó tehetséges ujjak érintését.

- Első? - hangzik el teljesen váratlanul a kérdés.

- Öngyilkos akcióm? - kérdezek vissza előbújva „rejtekemből".

- Nem – simítja ki hajamat arcomból.

- Igen – lehelem megértve, mire is céloz.

- Igyekszem gyengéd lenni... - Zavartan ráncolja a szemöldökét, mire sietősen adom meg a kulcsszót.

- Leah.

- Leah – ismétli meg nevemet lágyan. - Azt hiszem, hamarosan az összes önuralmamat felemészti ez a valami. – Szemének zöldje eközben elképesztő mélységeket ölt.

Rádöbbenek arra, aminek nyilvánvalónak kellett volna lennie, vagyis hogy mennyire próbálja uralni tetteit, és ez mekkora fájdalommal is jár a részéről.

- Bármit is teszel, rendben van – válaszolom sietősen, mert szeretném, ha végre elveszítené azt a legendás önuralmát. - Hiszen te is...

Hogy mit is akartam még mondani, örök homályba vész, mert végleg elpattant a cérnaszál, ami még tartotta a vágy hullámait. Feledek mindent, amint rám gördül a karcsú test párnák közé préselve. Nem marad semmi, csak a lázas érintés, a tűz, mely feléget mindent maga körül. Valóságom beszűkül, egyszerűen csak érzek, és itt már nincs szükség beszédre. Egymás nevét mormogjuk, mikor szánk elválik egymástól, nem bírjuk ki, ha testünk között akár egy centi távolság is keletkezik, sietősen húzzuk vissza a másikat, félve attól, hogy semmivé válik a következő percben.

OooOo

Ébredve több dolgot állapítok meg egyidejűleg. A kanapémon aludni egy nagyon rossz ötlet volt, valamint, hogy „képességem", ami annyi nyomra rávezetett már, most meglehetősen, hm... kellemes álommal lepett meg, amivel előrébb ugyan nem jutottam, de annál részletekbe menőbben győződhettem meg Harry Potter állóképességéről. Csodás!

- Morgana! - harsogja egy hang teljesen váratlanul kirángatva a kábulatból, amibe oly szívesen visszazuhannék.

A rikácsolás túlzottan ismerős, bár azért némi kétellyel kérdem meg:

- Főnök, te vagy az?

- Az, mégis kit vártál? A szőke királyfit?

Zavartan ásítok, mert bizony nem vágnám be az ajtót előtte, mármint, ha feltűnne a herceg.

- Mégis, hogyan…?

- Haladunk a korral, már nincs szükség kandallóra! - válaszolja meg el sem hangzott kérdésemet. - Tudod, gondolnak azokra is, akiknek NINCS.

- Átok arra, aki kitalálta ezt a varázst! - morgom orrom alatt, mert nem véletlenül választottam ezt a lakást, ami bizony rendelkezik az említett hiányossággal.

- Mondtál valamit?

- Dehogy! Csak örülök ennek az újításnak - válaszolom sietősen, mielőtt fejemet vennék.

- Hogy állsz a könyvvel?

- Hiszen még csak most kezdtem el! Mégis, hogyan állnék vele? - csattanok fel méltatlankodva.

- Készen – érkezik a tömör válasz.

Bosszúsan tűröm fülem mögé szemembe logó tincsemet, hogy aztán kifejtsem a követelődző rabszolgahajcsárnak a tényállást:

- Az biztos, hogy ez az egész rablás kontra elrablás nem egészen az, aminek tűnik. Úgy tűnik, hogy nem csak Harry Potter szenved megmentési kényszerben. Szerintem...

- Csak nem látomásod volt? - szakítanak félbe türelmetlenül.

Mérgesen fújtatok, mert utálom, ha összetévesztenek egy látnokkal.

- Nem! Ezt már megbeszéltük párszor. A látnok előre látja a dolgot, én csak elvétve észlelem a régmúlt dolgokat, ha egy személyes tárggyal kapcsolatba kerülök.

- A lényeg, hogy nyomra bukkantál? Mit láttál? - érdeklődik mohón.

Mit nem láttam? - szalad ki majdnem akaratlanul a mondat, azonban mivel a látottak nem lendítik előre az ügyet, ezért felesleges megosztanom bárkivel is, hogy Harry Potter egy szexisten.

- Semmi fontosat, ami segítene megtalálni őket.

Hosszas egyeztetés, és egy kezdődő fejfájással később megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel, hogy végre „egyedül" maradtam. Rögtön pennám után kapok, hiszen az üggyel kapcsolatban feszítő kérdések merültek fel.

_1. Mi is történt a harmadik nap letelte után?_

Annyit tudok, hogy egyszerűen teljesen váratlanul rájuk bukkantak, és a lányt kikiáltották a legelvetemültebb gonosztevőnek, aki el merte elrabolni a nemzet kincsét, ráadásul mindezt nulla varázserő segítségével vitte véghez. Mi ez, ha nem rémisztő? Elgondolkodva vonom össze szemöldökömet, mert talán egy cellatárs vagy valaki nyomra vezethet.

_2. Hol vannak, azok a levelek, amiket Harry írt vigasztalás gyanánt a lánynak? _

Egy különös ötlet jut eszembe, mely először őrültségnek tűnhet, de jobban belegondolva már nem is vélem annyira elvetélt dolognak.

_3. Mi van, ha mindennek a mozgatórugója a szerelem?_

Harry Potter megszöktet egy lányt a börtöntől, és nem törődve a jó hírével mindent hátrahagy, hogy eltűnhessen vele a semmibe? Gazdag, híres, lényegében mindene megvan... majdnem, pontosítom a mondatot, mert eszembe jut Ginnyvel folytatott beszélgetésem.

Sietősen rohanok át dolgozószobámba, ami valójában a hálószobám, de mivel az ágyon kívül minden egyéb dokumentum ott van a kutatásommal együtt, így kettős a szerepe a helyiségnek. Gondolkodás nélkül ragadom meg az első iratcsomót, majd azonnal érdektelenül ledobom a földre.

- Hol vagy? - morgom az orrom alatt.

Pár perccel később hatalmas rendetlenséget okozva, de mérhetetlen elégedettséggel telve emelem magasba a papírt, mit oly vadul kerestem. Mohón lapozok bele abba az interjúba, amit Harryvel készítettek a Nagy Csata után, de napvilágot soha nem látott. Miért? Mivel ez az a cikk, ami nem felelt meg a hősről alkotott nézeteknek, amivel felruházták a megmentőt. Így egy fiókban porosodott, egészen addig, míg rá nem leltem az írójára, ki szentimentális okokból nem vált meg tőle... legalábbis erre hivatkozva emelte az árát egyre magasabbra.

**Ismét túlélte a Kis Túlélő a Sötét Mágust**

**I:** Harry, milyen érzés megmenteni a világot? (Hősünk fáradtak tűnik, szeme alatt mély árnyékok, és több sebből vérzik.)

**H**: Fárasztó.

**I**: Látom még nem voltál gyógyítónál. Nem akarsz legalább egyet felkeresni? (Nem bírom a vérszagot, így én benne lennék a kisebb szünetben, ami a gyógyítással járna. Ráadásul jó lenne, ha egyszavas válaszoknál többre jutnék.)

**H**: Nem, szeretnék gyorsan túlesni ezen az egész interjún.

**I:** Ugyan, hiszen még rengeteg vár, egy igazi híresség vagy! (Kacarászok, eközben interjúalanyom komoran ráncolja szemöldökét, és a fenyegető légkör kezdi kikezdeni az én idegeimet is.)

**H**: Ez az utolsó interjú, amit hajlandó vagyok adni. Nem érdekel a hírnév, és minden, ami ezzel jár.

**I:** Átlagos szeretnél lenni?

**H**: Igen, miért, mi a baj vele?

**I:**A mágiáról, és mindenről lemondanál, csak azért, hogy ehhez az „átlaghoz" tartozz? (Heves visszakozás lesz ennek a vége.)

**H**:Ha ezzel elérném, amire a legjobban vágyok, bármit megtennék érte.

…

Az interjú még folytatódik, de nekem ennyi pont elég, hiszen az eddigi tudásom alapján tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mi is az, ami szerint megéri Harry Potternek, hogy barátait, és mindent hátra hagyjon, hiszen a volt barátnő is kimondta beszélgetésünk alatt:

„_Mikor együtt voltunk, akkor is úgy éreztem, keres valakit, és én nem vagyok elég számára. Próbáltam megérteni, mi zajlik benne, viszont voltak pillanatok, mikor szinte éreztem a távolságot közöttünk, volt egy űr, amit nem tudtam betölteni. Egy idő után pedig rájöttem, hogy hiába szeretem, ha ő nem ugyanazt érzi. Kapaszkodtam még ezután is a kapcsolatunkba, remélve, hogy megváltozik a helyzet... végül feladtam, és a szerelem átalakult szeretetté, ekkor már végleg el tudtam engedni. A megkönnyebbülését, abban a percben, mikor kimondtam, hogy vége, jól titkolta, azonban nem tudott becsapni..." _

Lehetséges, hogy az egész bonyodalom a szerelem miatt van? A nagy eltűnés, szöktetés mögött nyálasan lányregény szagú... tehát, ha megírom az életrajzot, venni fogják, mint a cukrot! Mire van még szükségem a befejezéshez? Tényekre, valamint rengeteg első osztályú pennára, mert hamarosan írni fogunk, méghozzá valami nagyszerűt, amivel Harry Potter már nem világ megmentője, hanem egy érzelmei által vezérelt férfi lesz, aki mindent hátrahagyott, hogy a szeretett lánnyal legyen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah**

Tárgyalásom egy rossz vicc, és felesleges színjáték, hiszen az összes jelenlévő szerint én vagyok a legelvetemültebb gonosztevő, mióta Voldemort volt olyan kedves felhagyni az élet gyakorlásával. Az, hogy elraboltam egy nemzeti hőst, valamint félre nem érthető módon kényszerítettem aljas dolgokra, egyet jelent több éves kényszerpihenővel. Mivel amúgy sincs hova mennem, hiszen családom a lehető legtitkosabb módon kitagadott, így szükség van egy helyre, ahol meghúzhatom magamat, habár a börtönnél jobbat is el tudnék képzelni. Ügyvédemre pillanatok, aki éppen egy hatalmas ásítást nyom el, majd észleve tekintetemet, megnyugtatóan motyogja:

- Még nincs minden veszve.

Kételyemnek nem adok hangot, hiszen kirendelt védőm eddig sem vitte túlzásba munkáját, és nem is számítok tőle másra, mint a megnyugtató szavakra. Kelléke a színjátéknak, amivel bezárhatnak. Az a három nap életem legjobb időszaka volt, ábrándozok el rajta, miközben az elkövetett bűneimet sorolják.

Elképesztőek voltak az együtt töltött napok, minden összemosódott. Az egyedüli biztos pont Harry volt, aki az első szenvedély csillapodtával már óvatosabban ért hozzám. Kedvessége szívfájdító volt. Elmormolt szavak és könnyed csókok, majd ismét a tűz, mely magával ragadott bennünket. Ebből álltak az egymást követő órák, amik napokká nőtték ki magukat. A szenvedély lassan csillapult, kisebb szünetet adva nekünk, és volt időnk beszélni... megismertem egy másfajta Harryt. Nem a hőst, a megmentőt, vagy a megértő levelezőtársat. Egy férfit, akinek elege van a körülötte lévő bolondériából, és nincs más vágya, mint boldognak lenni.

- A vádlott álljon fel! - hangzik el az utasítás mire akaratlanul is azonnal engedelmeskedek, jól berögzült szokás szerint. - Bűnösnek találtuk minden vádpontban, akar valamit felhozni mentségéül?

- Nem. – Válaszom gyors és határozott.

„_Izzadt fürtök tapadnak homlokára, ahogy nagy hévvel magyaráz egy számomra érthetetlen kviddicscselt, és gyermeki lelkesedése magával ragadó. Akaratlanul simítom ki zilált fürtjeit az arcából, mire egy kedves mosollyal hajol fölém, hogy csókot leheljen vállamra._

_- Mire vágysz a legjobban a világon? Újabb kviddicskupára? - kérdezem meg kíváncsian._

_- Rád – feleli azonnal vigyorogva. - Kupám már van elég._

_- Ez csak a mellékhatása annak... - válaszolom keserűen, de a további beszédet váratlan csókja szakítja félbe._

_- Ez több annál – leheli eltávolodva tőlem._

_- Vágy? - nevetek fel zavartan._

_- Szeretlek – feleli komolyan, miközben magához húz; a tűz ismét éledezik, ami hozzám hajtja._

_Szemem nagyra nyílik a szóra, hiszen eddigi életem során még senki nem mondta nekem ezt az „sz" betűs szót. Hazugság, de az is az édes fajtából, így nem mondom azt neki, hogy mindezt csak a körülmények miatt véli érezni. Önző leszek, és elfogadom. Vállába markolva igyekszem közelebb vonni magamhoz, de meggátolva lenéz rám smaragd szemekkel._

_- Nem hiszel nekem? - kérdezi._

_- Hiszem, hogy most így érzel – válaszolom türelmetlenül, mert szánk közötti távolságot túl soknak ítélem, és azt akarom, hogy ne beszédre használjuk eme testrészt._

_- Be fogom bizonyítani! - közli eltökélten._

_- Hm... rendben ,de most csókolj már meg, oké? - kérlelem szépen._

_Kérésemnek szerencsére azonnal engedelmeskedik, és ismét homályba vész a valóság, amitől nem sok jót remélek..."_

- Hallja, amit mondtam? - szakítanak ki a kábulatból, ami magával ragadott.

Hol is vagyok? - merül fel első másodpercben a kérdés, aztán bizony ráébredek, hogy az idő itt most nem alkalmas arra, amiben épp elmerültem, viszont ha ezen túl leszek, rengeteg időm lesz még emlékezni.

- Igen, megértettem mindent – közlöm határozottabban, mint ahogy érzem magamat. - Harry magához tért már? - kérdezem meg váratlanul, remélve, hogy most már választ is kapok rá.

- Ahhoz magának semmi köze! - utasítanak durván rendre.

Ébredező harag kezd eluralkodni rajtam. Miért olyan átkozottul nehéz válaszolni egy szimpla kérdésre, amire két választ lehet csak adni, bár ők találtak egy harmadikat is.

Aztán mielőtt sutba vágnám a megfontolt hozzáállást súlyosbítva helyzetemet, különös füst tör be a tárgyalóba, homályosítva a látást. Minden gyorsan történik, egy pillanat az egész, aztán megragadva vonszolnak ki. Nem látok semmit, de az érintést bárhol felismerem. A „Miért?" kérdésen kívül nem sok minden van fejemben, ahogy engedelmesen lépkedek. Tompa puffanás, káromkodás, és az ajtó nyikorgása az, ami igazán megfogható ezen perceimben.

Kiérve a füst, mely védett minket a kíváncsi tekintetektől, megszűnik, mert két őr rohan felénk, bár ahogy meglátják Harryt, érthető módon megtörik a lendületük. Értetlenül fogadom az eseményeket, sejtve, hogy ha utólag vissza akarom majd idézni a történteket, csak annyira fogok emlékezni, hogy Harry százszor vonzóbb, mint a faházban volt.

Egy nem várt pillanatban szorosan magához ránt, miközben a dühöngő emberek a semmibe vesznek, mivel egy teljesen másik helyen találjuk magunkat. A gyomrom romokban eközben, és rájövök, hogy a mágia semmiféle formáját nem kedvelem. Nem csoda, hogy kviblinek születtem!

- Sajnálom, hogy késtem, Leah.

Éretlenül nézek fel szavaira, kissé arrébb húzódok, hiszen jobb, ha közelsége nem ébreszt bennem vad reményeket.

- Pont időben érkeztél, és köszönet a megmentésért – válaszolom zavartan attól, hogy hús-vér valójában beszél hozzám. - Ha megmutatod a helyes irányt – közben zavartan nézek körbe, mert rengeteg fán kívül semmi más nincs itt –, amúgy hol is vagyunk? Na mindegy, utána visszamehetsz, és mondd azt, hogy valami ártó kényszer hatására cselekedtél... a hírem már amúgy is rémes, szóval elviselem a további sötét foltokat.

- Veled maradok – közli eltökélten, hogy aztán pár lépéssel megszüntesse a keletkezett métert, és karjaiba vonjon.

Fejem mellkasán pihen hallgatva szívverését. Könnyű lenne ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, de hát több mint fura a kialakult esemény.

- Miért? - teszem fel az egyszerű és lényegre törő kérdést.

- Még mindig nem hiszel nekem? Mert szeretlek.

- Hát épp ez az! Miért? - lököm el kétségbeesetten. - Nincs varázserőm, egyszerű vagyok, mint az egyszer egy! Szóval mit akarhat tőlem, a Senkitől, Harry Potter? Még mindig a véla hatása alatt vagy, mi? - faggatom aggódva az eshetőség miatt.

- Dehogy – nevet fel. - Szeretsz?

- Igen – mondom ki az igazságot a lendület hevében.

- A hírnevem miatt? Esetleg a pénzemért?

Sok mindent feltételeztek rólam az elmúlt napokban, sőt, életem során ért pár kellemetlen atrocitás, de egyiktől sem kapott el úgy a dühroham, mint akkor itt.

- Utállak! Ezek nem számítanak! Számomra te Harry vagy, és tudod, mit? Sokkal jobb lenne, ha ezek glancok nem öveznének!

- Szerintem is! - nevetve húz ismét magához, amit engedelmesen tűrök. - Nincs szükségem semmire, csak rád – súgja csábítóan fülembe. - A bátorságod, a szíved, minden, ami téged azzá tesz, ami vagy, már régóta kerestem. Veled lenni egy új világot jelent.

- Együtt?

- Mindig – válaszolja vágytól elmélyült hangon, majd államat felemelve csókkal gátolja a további beszédet.

Mit tartogat a jövő egy kvibli, és az évszázad legnagyobb mágusának? Van esélyünk a boldogságra? Ezek a kérdések az adott pillanatban teljesen feleslegesek, mert ott vagyok, ahol lennem kell, és közben mérhetetlenül boldog vagyok.

OooOo

Az utolsó mondat felolvasása után körülnézve elégedettség tölt el, mivel hallgatóközönségem néma áhítattal bámul felém. Sokadszorra is megállapíthatom a teljes sikert, mióta csak megjelent a könyvem, hiába is akarták megakadályozni a nyomtatását. A kiadóm először a fejemet is akarta venni a Harry Potter életrajz újszerű felépítése miatt, azonban azon észrevételem, hogy romantikus könyvként nagyobb nyereségre tehetünk szert, bejött. Érvelésem, miszerint millió és egy az azon feldolgozás, ami szerint véres gyilkos vagy kivédhetetlen átok miatt tűnt el Harry meg a kvibli lány, végül meggyőzte. Ráadásul az én verzióm családbarát, és igen kedvelt - korosztálytól függetlenül.

- És-és mi történt velük ezután? - hangzik el az izgatott kérdés.

A teremben ülő nők egyetértésük jeleként hördülnek fel izgatott várakozással tekintetükben.

- Hölgyeim, mint a könyv bevezetőjében is jeleztem, ez nem teljesen valósághű feldolgozás. A homályos részleteket kiegészítettem saját elképzeléseimmel. Mi lehet velük? Azt a képzeletükre bízom - fejezem be sokatmondóan, mire csoportos kacarászásban törnek ki, és sejtésem szerint mindnek piszkosabbnál piszkosabb képek vetülnek fel lelki szemeik előtt.

Majd egy órával később úgy ítélem a helyzetet, hogy ideje elszabadulnom, amíg lehet, ezért fokozatosan kezdek a kijárat felé hátrálni ügyesen kikerülve az esetleges akadályokat, akik megtiltanák szerintük „korai" távozásomat. A tömegen áttörve félmondatok ütik meg fülemet, amik jóleső érzéssel töltenek el:

„_Szerintem minden szava igaz a könyvnek..."_

„_Thea Ferguson modellkarrierjének vége lett... _

„_... hatalmas bibircsók nő ki rajta valahányszor..."_

„_végül felmentették mind a kettejüket a vád alól..."_

„_Harry levelei soha nem kerültek elő."_

„_A vége olyan romantikus, bárcsak az én férjem is mondott volna valaha is ennyire szépeket, mint Harry!"_

„_Ez csak egy könyv, a valóságban nem így történt."_

Hazaérve boldogan csapom be magam mögött az ajtót, és már váltanék is át a hivatalos ruháról valami szellős, kényelmes otthoniba. Mielőtt azonban bármit is tehetnék, egy határozott kopogás hangzik fel ajtómon.

- Francba! - morgom bosszúsan, miközben biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fülemnél fogva akar a főnököm visszarángatni.

Lendületesen kitárva a bejáratot már mondom is:

- Fáradt vagyok! Nem megyek vissza!

- Morgana Ragona?

Felpillantva megállapítom, hogy nem a várt személy áll előttem.

- Igen – lehelem felé álmatagon, hiszen nem minden nap találkozik az ember álmai tárgyával.

- A nevem Draco Malfoy, beszélnünk kell! - utasít határozottan.

- Valóban? - mérem végig pimaszul. - Ennyire kedves kérésének ki tudna ellenállni? - vetem fel a költői kérdést gúnyosan.

- Ez nem kérés volt – válaszolja nagyképűen.

- Vettem észre, Cukorfalat – állapítom meg, mire szavaimra ajkának feszült vonása meglepetten megrándul. - Fáradjon beljebb. – Hátrébb lépve engedem be.

Elhaladva mellettem kölnijének illata csábítóan borzolja fel érzékeimet, mire a kelleténél hevesebben csapom be az ajtót. Mielőtt vendégem felé fordulok, némi higgadtságot erőltetek magamra. Mikor pillantásunk találkozik, már ura vagyok önmagamnak, és úgy érzem, itt az ideje, hogy valaki a szőke herceget lesegítse a lováról. Ez a valaki pedig én leszek, bármennyire is nehéz eset a drága. Szálas alakját nézve, valamint hosszan leomló selymes fürjeit, úgy ítélem, megéri a küzdelem, mert a csomagolás túl vonzó ahhoz, hogy futni hagyjam. Itt az ideje, hogy a munkán kívül másra is gondoljak. Távolságtartó magatartása, és az a mérhetetlen önbizalom kemény dió lehetne másnak, de nem nekem.

- Mit is mondott, hogy hívják? - játszom meg a tudatlant.

- Draco Malfoy!

Bosszúság tüze lobban fel ezüst szemeiben, ez pedig mérhetetlen örömmel tölt el, hiszen jeget akarok olvasztani, és azt hiszem a nyitját már meg is találtam.

- Hát Drac, akkor beszéljünk – lehelem felé incselkedően.

Ellibbenve előtte mutatom az irányt, hogy hol is tárgyalhatunk egymással kényelmesebben, és hátra sem kell néznem, hogy tudjam: alaposan megzavartam az összeszedett gondolatokkal érkezett alakot.

_Eközben egy másik helyen:_

- Add vissza a könyvet, Harry! - kérleli kedvesen a férfit, aki játékosan lóbálja az említett tárgyat.

- Holnap majd befejezed – lehel egy csókot a durcásan összeszorított ajkacskára. - Lassan kezdem bánni, hogy elhoztam.

- Most vagyok a jó résznél – néz fel kérlelően a zöld szemekbe.

- Szerintem is – válaszolja huncut vigyorral Harry.

- Perverz! - érkezik a durcás válasz.

- Azért szeretsz?

Válasz nem érkezett, mivel a lány, akit egy másik világban Leah Fergusonnak hívnak, lábujjhegyre állva csókolta meg a kérdezőt. Kicsivel később némileg bizonytalanul tört fel a kétely:

- És te nem bántad meg, hogy mindent hátrahagytál?

- Boldog vagyok – feleli mosolyogva Harry habozás nélkül.

- A barátaid nem hiányoznak?

- Amint lecsillapodnak a kedélyek, felkeressük őket – érkezik a megnyugtató válasz.

- Haragudni fognak.

- Minden bizonnyal – ért egyet Harry, mire rémülettől tágra nyílt szemek tekintenek fel rá. - Nyugodj meg, kedves, ki fogjuk tudni engesztelni őket, és ezzel a megjelent könyvvel az első lépést meg is tettük.

- Azt mondod?

- Azt bizony – közöli magabiztosan, majd a karcsú lány újult hévvel vonja magához. - Akarsz még olvasni?

- Holnap is lesz nap. - Kísértő lassúsággal simít végig Harry ajkának vonalán.

Ezután pedig a további szavak feleslegessé válnak, miközben a könyv tompán puffan a földön. Az ifjú pár pedig elfeledkezik a világról, ahogy mohón ölelik egymást, kapaszkodva a megtalált boldogságba, amit a másik jelent számukra.

**Vége**


End file.
